


three’s a crowd.

by milkybaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mummy kink, Strap-Ons, Submissive Harry, Take this with a grain of salt, lottie fucks harry, sorry - Freeform, this is just a short ass porn isn’t is?, this is kinda taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkybaba/pseuds/milkybaba
Summary: lottie and harry get up to some funky things in the laundry room.





	three’s a crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if there’s any spelling mistakes so i can fix them.

_harry looks so sexy this_ ~~~~evening, _did he do something to his hair?_

lottie’s eyes ran wild over harry's body from across the lounge, he looked so warm and at peace in louis arms. lottie just wanted to wreck him.

lottie turned her attention back to the tv staking a sip her wine, when harry rose up stretching his arms.

harry show casked how much of a light weight he can be as he sluggishly stood up off the couch. 

“i’m gonna fetch another drink, either of you guys want a refil?” lottie felt like harry’s offer was more directed at her the way he sat his vision on her’s.

”i’m right love.” louis voice broke the two’s eye contact.

“i’ll have another drink hun” smile spread across lottie’s face.

“you haven’t finished this one” louis pointed at lottie’s glass, lottie swung her head back sculling the rest of her drink.

“i have now” lottie got up from her chair giggling.

“alright, go go” louis chuckled waving them off.

lottie followed after harry, hand pushing lightly against his back to edge his forward to towards the kitchen.

”i’m loving your hair lately lott’s” harry giggles brushing his fingers out from under the ends of her seaweed green hair.

”thanks babe, im not really sure about it” lottie reaches for harry’s hand, “but if you think it’s good then i better keep it.” 

lottie placed harry’s hand against her breast reaching for his other hand and holding it against the counter, she grinded up on him.

”lot-“ 

“shhh, baby com’n now, i see how youve been looking at me tonight” harry whimpered liking how lottie is beginning to dominant him, and in her big brothers house too.

”you’ve been giving me looks haven’t you baby?” lottie quizzed grabbing his dick firmly.

“m-mummy”

lottie swears right then and their she could have squirted all over the room.

”wanna meet mummy in the laundry, go tell louis now.” harry was conserned as what to tell louis him and lottie where doing that wasn’t sex.

lottie reached into her bag and pulling her lube and strap on out rubbing her hand up the shaft.

she got it while in ibiza with her girls, britt was the only one game enough to take the long and thick rubbery cock on. 

now lotties cock is a must need nesesity on any girls trip, fucking her girlfriends around the world is so exsilirating. 

”lott’s?” harry felt his dick raise in his sweats, there lottie stood in the landry skirt flipped up to make space for her flesh coloured cock that she was rubbing in a slow motion.

”come here baby” lottie nodded harry over, he stripped his pants and underwear off letting his own cock spring up.

”let mummy” lottie graved ahold of harry’s hardening cock, harry lubed up his hand and started to stroke lottie’s cock.

”mummy” harry let out a whisper of a whine bucking into her hand.

“gonna have to open yourself up for mummy, i have pointy nails” lottie pulled her hand off harry’s cock and slapped his ass. harry nodded letting lottie push his down to squat balancing on his toes and using the drier as support.

“can you..” harry pointed to  some clothes on top on the washing machine, lottie nodded and worked on putting the clothes in for a cycle.

“uh” 

“uh”

lottie turned around getting the perfect view of harry’s fingers sliding into his tight looking hole.

”uh, hurry mummy” lottie diddy have to feel herself to know shes soaked.

”i’m here baby” lottie came up from behind harry when she heared the cycle start, she started working on his hot pink cock between his bent legs.

”you ready for mummy’s hard cock?” harry nodded breathing heavy, three fingers in his hole.

lottie leaned back wanting to watch harry pull his finger away from his slutty hole.

”all fours” harry scampered to get on all fours in front of lottie, lottie stood with her feet on the outer side of his legs and squatting down to line her rubber cock up against harry’s pink hole.

lottie tappend the tip of her cock against harry’s hole watching it quiver.

“that’s it baby boy, open up for mummy” lottie pressed her cock into his hole.

”your hole is just eating mummy’s cock up” lottie praised patting harrys lower back wanting his hole to eat up the dildo.

”nice an easy their baby boy, taking mummy’s cock like a champ” lottie started to pull back to push right back in.

“more mummy, want more” harry moaned into one of his shirts he held from under him. 

“don’t be greedy” lottie flicked the tip of harry’s cock listening to his muffled howl.

lottie soon started to get a rythem going smacking her cock in and out of her brothers boyfriend, his hole and dick where smooth.

no hair to be seen down there and lottie loved it, he looked so soft little grunts and whines falling from his mouth.

lottie slid her fingers over harry’s tip feelings his pre cum.

_just ready to burst for him mummy._

harry’s hole was pulsating so much that lotter was able to wathens his hole flutter around her.

“Ah!” at a spare of the moment lottie pulled out without warning, tapping harry’s hip as if to follow her when she laid down on her back.

harry crawled up lottie’s body kneeling over her cock lowering himself down with a hushed moan.

”uh yes” harry bounced on lottie’s fat cock while groping at her round breasts and sliding his hands up and under her shirt and bra beginning to pull and pinching her nipples.

”l-l-lOTts oHhmygOd, MummYy” harry cried pressing down against lottie spurting his cum all over her stomach. 

harry clenched his hole around the base of lottie squeezing her boobs.

”want me to finish you off?” harry asked over the sound of the washing machine as he was pulling off and moving back down her body.

”i’m okay baby, not very often a guy can make me orgasm” lottie stated unstrapping her cock.

”is that a challenge?” harry raised his eyebrows.

”no” lottie giggled standing up, offering harry a hand that he gladly took.

”i’ll get ya next time” 

“oh and how do you know there will be a next time?” lottie raised rubbing the cum off her stomach with a shirt harry chucked at her.

harry winked slipping his sweats back up his skinny legs and prepped a kiss on lottie’s thick lip stick stained lips.

”why wouldn’t their be, mummy?” harry gave her innocent look before turning away.

”wait, what did you end up telling louis we where up too?” lottie jumped forward grabbing harry’s arm.

“that three’s a crowd.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> was that ending okay? i’m not sure about it, i was kinda stumped.


End file.
